


High Stakes

by tophsmash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Carmilla Movie, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophsmash/pseuds/tophsmash
Summary: As Carmilla begins to "vamp out" again, her fears and anxieties start to leak out. Laura feels the desperate need to comfort her while trying to stamp down her own fears as well.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo that movie got me HECKED UP. I got a lot of feelings but only one person I know has seen it so far so I have no one to scream about it to but myself. I might delete this in a couple days when I'm less...sensitive. As usual, I have the grammar and spelling skills of a piece of toast so ignore any mistakes. Come scream at me on tumblr at toph-smash.

Laura didn’t notice Carmilla’s detachment immediately. The changes were gradual and small but the stacked distance of her girlfriend was beginning to grow heavy on her heart.

Laura rambled about the misogynist jerk that shared her cubical and Carmilla listened sleepily from their fluffed bed.

“Sometimes it’s like he says things just because he knows I’m close enough to listen and I could just-UUURH!” she mimed choking as she flittered around, finishing her nightly routine, taking solace in Carmilla’s hums of acknowledgment. 

She slipped into the pre-warmed sheets, snuggling into the spot Carmilla had heated up, but frowned as she turned ready to cozy up and was met with the dark expanse of Carmilla’s back. She seemed to curl into herself, facing away from Laura and hugging their yellow pillow to her chest. 

Carmilla squeezed her eyes tight when she felt the bed dip as Laura scooted closer. The gentle thrumming of her pulsing blood sounded thunderous in her ears, and the aching pressure of her fangs pushing slowly out of her gums was beginning to overload her senses. She simply squeezed the pillow tighter and prayed Laura stayed put.

“Carm?” Laura’s voice sounded small and self conscious as she tugged pitifully at the back of her girlfriend’s tank top. 

She let out a whine as her want to do nothing more than hold and soothe Laura’s insecurities battled her absolute primal need to taste the metallic liquid sliding through her arteries.

“Carmilla?” she tried again, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling herself closer. She noted the tremble in her Carmilla’s shoulders and she got closer. “Babe, please talk to me.”

Carmilla shuttered as Laura’s breath ghosted over her neck and slowly her eyes opened to the sight of the bundle of rope and garlic they had haphazardly tossed over the back of a chair. She couldn’t stop the way she backed up into the warms of Laura’s body, subconsciously seeking the comfort.

With one last sigh, she released her death grip on their pillow and turned in Laura’s arms. Slowly and softly, she grazed the band aids she had on her neck with her fingertips. Her eyes flicked up to Laura’s and she could instantly feel herself melt in that gaze.

“Carm, it’s-“

“I hurt you. I hurt you and I didn’t even know it was happening. Maybe we should…” she trailed off as her eye flicked back towards the rope. She was brought back by a warm hand on her check forcing her gaze back to the the hard look in Laura’s eyes.

“No, it’s never been an issue before. We can deal with this, Carm. I trust you.” The newly re-vamped girl tried to swallow back the lump in her throat threatening to choke her. 

She cursed herself as her voice cracked. “I’m scared, Laura,” a hot tear pooled at the corner or her eye as she spoke. “I don’t want to lose this life or my time with you. I’m afraid I’m going to lose myself again, or lose our 5, 10, or even 60 year plan.”

Carmilla angrily wiped at her face with the back of her free hand as she continued. “I’m on borrowed time, Laura. I wanted to have kids, and grandkids, and…and,” Laura’s choked sob broke her confession. “And I wanted to get wrinkled with you and I just wanted to age and finally move forward after 300 years of stagnant disappointment. I wanted those things with you, and what if LaF can’t figure this out?” she ended almost desperately. 

Laura lunged forward to kiss her, unable to wait a moment longer. Their salty tear mixed with the desperate pull of their mouth. She pulled back and placed another kiss between Carmilla’s brows. 

“We’re going to figure this out, Carm. We figured out how to save a university, and then the entire world. LaF and Perry and you and me, we’re going to figure this out.” Laura’s gut twisted at the idea that LaF would come back to them tomorrow with no results. “I love you, please don’t give up on this already,” her voice thick with tears. 

Carmilla could do nothing but shut her eyes and frantically nod. The anxiety washing over in her in dull waves began to yank her into exhaustion. 

They fell asleep tangled together, Carmilla’s face pressed despairingly into Laura’s neck and arms around her waist. Laura’s face pressing into the dark hair below her, all fears of the ache that still throbbed below the band aids was replaced with the fear of losing the love of her life all together.

She shut her eyes begging her subconscious to cut her a break this time, willing the dark and desolate manor to just give her tonight before enveloping her in the nightmarish version Carmilla that her beautiful girlfriend feared she was.


End file.
